ShadowClan Warriors Den
The ShadowClan warriors den is where the warriors and deputy sleep. Residents *Rowanclaw * Oakfur * Smokefoot * Toadfoot * Applefur * Crowfrost * Ratscar * Snowbird * Tawnypelt * Olivenose * Owlclaw * Shrewfoot * Scorchfur * Ferretclaw * Starlingwing Roleplaying Ratscar awoke and yawned, his eyes burned as he peered into the sunlight. He stretched and curled back into his nest. - Ducksplash -=D 05:49, November 12, 2012 (UTC) "Hi Ratscar." Starlingwing yawns. his ears prick as sounds of greif come from the camp. "Should we go see what's happened?" He asks. Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 05:26, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Shrewfoot pokes her head in the warriors den. "Rowanclaw, you here?" She calls. "Dawnpelt's been killed by kittypets, Tigerheart's been exiled for loving a ThunderClan she-cat and Tawnypelt really needs you right now." Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 09:46, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Rowanclaw wakes up at the sound of his voice, "What happened now?" [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 16:38, December 28, 2012 (UTC) "A patrol was attacked by the kittypets, and Dawnpelt, well Dawnpelt was killed." Shrewfoot explians. "And Tigerheart's been meeting a ThunderClan she-cat in secret, and Blackstar found out, so he's exiled. Tawnypelt's really upset, and she's been asking for you." Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 01:12, December 29, 2012 (UTC) "How's the fresh-kill pile?" Rowanclaw mews. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 02:13, December 30, 2012 (UTC) "Low." Shrewfoot tells him, wondering why he'd be asking about fresh-kill at a time like this. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 02:18, December 30, 2012 (UTC) "We should go hunting." Rowanclaw gets up, "Go pick out three other warriors." [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 16:50, January 1, 2013 (UTC) "B-but what about Tawnypelt?" Shrewfoot asks, "I'm fine going hunting, but you should probably comfort her. She is your mate after all." Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 21:21, January 1, 2013 (UTC) "The Clan is more important, and we need food." Rowanclaw mews coldly. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 17:42, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Shrewfoot dared argue a little more. "But she's you mate!" Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 03:59, January 3, 2013 (UTC) "And I'm the Deputy. The Clan as a whole is more important that one cat." [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 15:57, January 3, 2013 (UTC) "Have it your way." Shrewfoot sighed. "Who should I gather for the hunting patrol?" Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 19:56, January 3, 2013 (UTC) "The best hunters in the Clan." Rowanclaw mews sarcaticly. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 02:18, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "okay, I round them up." Shrewfoot meowed. "And at least think about what I said about Tawnypelt." She left the den before Rowanclaw could say anything more. Does he even feel sad about the death of Dawnpelt and the exile of Tigerheart? ''She wondered. ''And why won't he comfort Tawnypelt? ''Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 06:13, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Rowanclaw waits for Shrewfoot to return to tell him she's ready to go. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''I Will Punish You!]] 06:59, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Dens Category:Camps Category:ShadowClan Category:Roleplay